


Squabbling

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Lorne should’ve known telling the kids of his power would leave them squabbling over the mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squabbling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel or Glee. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge: 102: Give me the microphone.

Lorne sat back as he watched the group of kids squabble over who got to sing to him first. He might have known that telling New Directions of his abilities when it came to hearing a song would spring an impromptu performance. He might have realized that more than one of them didn’t know how to share.

What had their parents taught them?

He glanced at the blonde girl who hadn’t joined in the protesting.

She smiled, “You’re pretty. I like your horns.”

“Thanks.”

“They’re sexy.”

Lorne’s eyebrows shot up. The girl smiled, tossed her hair then announced, “Group number!”


End file.
